1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a transparent display device capable of transmitting an image of an object (or target) that is located in the rear (or at the back) of the display device by including a transparent region has been developed. Here, although the display region having the transparent regions and pixel regions is transparent, a peripheral region surrounding the display region may be opaque. For example, a plurality of conductive lines (e.g., a scan line, a data line, a power supply voltage line, etc.) may be disposed in the peripheral region, and the conductive lines may be opaque. In addition, in case of the OLED device, a sealing member that is used for sealing an upper substrate and a lower substrate may be opaque. As a result, both the display region and the peripheral region may not be transparent.